Marcado Por Almas
by Dhessy
Summary: Mais uma alma partira deixando para trás um vazio incalculável. Sempre havia sido assim e não seria naquele momento que mudaria por mais especial que ela fosse. Do alto da igreja, Undertaker observa a ultima celebração da vida de Ciel.


**Ola galera!**

 **Essa é uma pequena one-shot que escrevi sobre uma visão de como Undertaker viria a morte de Ciel.**

 **Após assistir a segunda temporada fiquei me perguntando qual seria a reação de Undertaker ou com o mesmo reagiria se Ciel chegasse a falecer. Como ele veria Sebastian. Bom tentei dar a minha visão desses acontecimentos.**

 **Espero que gostem.**

 **Bjos e até a próxima.**

* * *

A chuva caia sobre Londres de maneira silenciosa naquela manhã. Até mesmo o céu fora capaz de sentir a tristeza daqueles que perderam alguém. Do alto, olhos observavam a movimentação da igreja. Mais uma alma partira deixando para trás um vazio incalculável. Sempre havia sido assim e não seria naquele momento que mudaria.

Ali ao lado da torre lateral da igreja, um shinigame parecia inerte e invisível a todos que passavam. Os humanos haviam perdido o costume de olhar para o alto, há muitos séculos atrás. Os fios pratas estavam encharcados, mas o dono não parecia perceber aquilo. Queria apenas ficar o tempo que fosse necessário.

De longe ele pode identificar o mordomo que sempre acompanhava aquele que seria velado. Mesmo depois de tantos séculos de vida era a primeira vez que via um deles triste por causa de uma simples alma.

Simples? Não, aquela não era uma daquelas almas que se passava despercebida. Ela era reluzente, como uma estrela que iluminava o céu noturno, mas que uma hora deixava de brilhar. Algo único e especial, que nunca poderia ser reposto.

Quantas vezes aquele akuma havia evitado que aquele brilho se extinguisse antes da hora. Mesmo com sua memória ainda perfeita, ele havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele fez o possível e o impossível para que aquele contrato durasse um pouco mais, mas apesar de tudo a vida dos humanos não era como a de ambos. Era breve e fugidia quanto uma simples brisa. Algo que não se pode ser pega e que por mais que se tente escorrega entre os dedos.

Naquele instante uma mulher começou a cantar uma canção falando sobre vida e morte. Como os humanos podiam ser tão interessantes. Mesmo sem saberem o que os espera do outro lado, eles ainda conseguiam ter esperanças.

Infelizmente ele havia ganhado mais um medalhão naquele dia. Mais uma alma que ele fez questão de avisar sobre o valor de sua vida. Outra das quais não o ouviu. Novamente ele teria que apenas ser um mero observador que não podia interferir. Sempre havia sido assim. Ser apenas quem tudo vê e nada pode realizar para mudar.

Antes de se aposentar acreditava que aquele ciclo não podia ser quebrado e o aceitava silenciosamente. Mas depois de viver por tanto tempo e encontrar almas tão brilhantes como a daquele Conde, ele acabou mudando de ideia e perseguindo a louca possibilidade de conseguir quebrar o fluxo e mudar o destino inevitável.

O medalhão prateado brilhava de forma apática na mão de seu dono. Dentro uma mecha de cabelo prateado pela velhice fora colocado de maneira delicada. Junto dele uma data fora colocada como forma de lembra-lo não importasse quando anos ou séculos se passassem de uma alma que nunca deveria ser esquecida. Em uma caligrafia curvilínea o nome daquele capaz de marca-lo de forma tão profunda um shinigame: Ciel Phantomhive.

–Me perdoe Claudia. Não consegui salva-lo da escuridão desse mundo. Cheguei até ele quando era tarde demais. Acabei encontrando outro alguém para protegê-lo. Apesar de tudo ele permaneceu fiel ao seu lado até o cheque mate. Sei o quanto ficaria feliz em saber que seu pequeno pedaço do céu foi resistente apesar das grandes tempestades que ele teve que enfrentar. Hoje é sua ultima cerimonia que ele participara. Sinto dizer que ele entendeu minhas palavras tarde demais. Quando já não era possível recuperar o que havia ido embora.

A triste canção havia chegado ao fim. Dois toques dos grandes sinos soaram marcando o fim do velório. Era hora de ir. Deixou seu olhar percorrer a multidão que saia da capela. Sem querer acabou cruzando seu olhar com o dele. Sebatian o cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça, antes de desaparecer entre os passantes. Colocando sua foice nas costas partiu deixando algumas palavras pairando no ar.

–O fim chega para todos, deixando para trás marcas nas almas daqueles que ficaram vivos.


End file.
